Tsuru (Marine)
Summary Tsuru is the Great Advisor as well as a Vice Admiral of Marine Headquarters. She is a close colleague of both Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku, as she has been shown referring to them as though they are her close friends. There are also images of her standing alongside them during their earlier days as marines. Tsuru was present at the war at Marineford, where Whitebeard attempted to save Portgas D. Ace from a marine execution. Tsuru fought in the front lines alongside the other Vice Admirals against the Whitebeard Pirate Alliance, and the Whitebeard Pirate Commanders. In the past, 11 years before the plot started, Tsuru chased Donquixote Doflamingo from island-to-island in North Blue. Her mere presence made Doflamingo undo the bird-cage on Minion Island, and flee. She is also a Paramecia user who has eaten the Woshu-Woshu no mi (Wash-Wash Devil Fruit), which allows her the ability to cleanse the hearts of her opponents, rendering them useless in combat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | Unknown, At least High 7-A Name: Tsuru Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 74 pre time-skip, 76 post time-skip Classification: Marine, Great Advisor, Vice Admiral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Haki (It is stated that all Vice Admirals and above possess the ability to utilize haki, but Tsuru has never displayed any application with it), Mind Manipulation with her Devil Fruit power. Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ '''(Even after her prime, Donquixote Doflamingo feared engaging her in combat during his time as a pirate and always ran whenever he heard that she was anywhere nearby. Tsuru is the only Marine that Doflamingo has displayed respect towards, and she should also be in league with the likes of Garp and Sengoku due to being a close peer to them since becoming recruits). She can negate her opponent's durability due to the nature of her Devil Fruit | '''Unknown, at least Large Mountain level+ '(Should not be significantly weaker than she was in her prime). She can negate her opponent's durability due to the nature of her Devil Fruit 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (Should be at least comparable to the likes of Donquixote Doflamingo and perhaps comparable to Monkey D. Garp) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ '''| '''Unknown, at least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ '''(At least equal to her elder self) | '''Unknown, At least Large Mountain level+ '(She got through the Paramount War with little more than a scratch on the top of her head despite engaging the WB pirate alliance and commanders alongside other Vice Admirals) 'Stamina: Very High (She displayed no signs of fatigue after fighting in the summit war) Range: At least standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable other than her gloves and a Den-Den Mushi Intelligence: Incredibly High (She is hailed as the Great Advisor for the marines, suggesting that she must be one of the most intelligent people in the entire verse, at least when it comes to Marine-Headquarters) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Woshu Woshu no Mi (Wash-Wash Fruit): Allows its user to cleanse the hearts of their opponents, though it is likely that this fruit has more to it. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Key: Prime | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Mind Users Category:Military Characters Category:Sailors Category:Elders Category:Unknown Tier Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7